Being inside The Capitol
'The Capitol' What is The Capitol? The Capitol is the worlds most notorious region owned by Podcast. But has anyone actually tried visiting there? Nobody has due to the many threats towards other nations, but the threats have died down. This place is now known to be the most strict in it's citizens and propaganda. This tyranny multi-party totalitarian hereditary military capitolist dictatorship is now going to be visited by me (journalist Katsuro Riku) and I plan to write down each and every day about my trip and how it differs from the norm in other nations. 'Process getting into The Capitol ' Getting into The Capitol without being a representitive, or high official is difficult but not impossible. It requires lots of paper work and time to get into such a place. There are other ways getting into the place such as sneaking in or bribe but it has been known many have been caught doing so and have been punished. Therefore I will take the safe route. Luckly the leader, Podcasts, has agreed and has come into terms with me to let me visit his place for some publicity. I was told and warned I cannot bring anything in this following list: *Icons of Democracy or any other political view *Promotion/Promoting freedom/rebel like behavior *Clothing that promotes such thing (referring to the first two listed above) *Any weapon of any kind (guns, knifes, tasers, ect.) *Any camera that has a higher photo zoom lens/video lens of 50mm *Any laptop consisting anything other than a standard system (this includes no outside programs without consulting high officials) *Books of any kind that has any other political view (referring to the first two listed above) Getting into The Capitol and being prepared for it is hard and is stressful, but luckly my plane has been booked and is ready to go. Soon we'll be able to see how The Capitol is from the inside. ''-Katsuro Riku'' 'DAY 1 : Arriving into The Capitol' The first thing you see when you get off the plane is the vast land of concrete. Nothing wrong with that, but soon after I was asked to get onto a bus heading to The Capitol itself. On the way there, it goes from a land of concrete to a strip of road and nature. As I sat I saw all this untouched land of trees, bushes, hills, and even animals. Soon enough I was in The Capitol. It was 7:30pm and I was incredibly tired from the plane ride. My booked hotel was only 2 blocks away so I walked there. As I walked with other visitors, the footstep sounds of other people began to deminish and later on it came to just me. Looking around I noticed that everyone is gone, or maybe inside. It was quiet, to the point where you can hear the fade sound of industrial business. Finally, I arrived at the hotel. I was greeted and was given a card to my room. What is The Capitol hotel like? Surprisingly a very nice place. The room had great furniture, it was a larger room than a normal hotel room, down stairs had a restaurant which I treated myself to a nice dinner, and next to the bed I was given a complimentary box of chocolates. Not bad for a hotel but I cannot judge this place all because of one visit to my room. Plus there was a reason why I was amazingly tired. 'Capitol Airline Planes' The economy plane, given to transport strictly visitors, was dreadful. The seats were worse than any seat I've sat on. The food was decent but was not upto par. The flight attendants were very unresponsive and rarely came by to check on me or other passengers. Now sure there maybe only a 1 to 3 attendant to passenger ratio. But keep in mind it was only 12 passengers, including me, and 4 flight attendants. Now the plane had odd coloring. Not The Capitol colors. I was a bit suspicious at first but figured it was no big deal. I went to the restroom and noticed there was a sticker over a tray inside. It was partially peeled and my OCD kicked in and I just had to peel it. I peeled off the "Capitol" sticker and under it was a steel printed name. "Авиакомпании России" which translated means "Russian Airlines." At that point I did some research and found out this was taken from a wreckage. Further down into my research it states that the Russians accidently trespassed and was mistaken for a foreign commercial plane. All I could think really is "Well it was the Russians fault, but why take the plane?" 'Conclusion' As my questions start to stack up, I figured I'd try to answer them on my visit here. I have a week to explore and have a taste for what it is like to live here. I'm looking forward to seeing the food, people, culture, and history as my trip begins tomorrow in The Capitol. ''-Katsuro Riku'' 'D'A''Y' 2 : The Normal, and t''he Pe'''o''ple' I've visited buildings and art galleries. First thing you notice is their fashion. It's all pink. Makes you feel like you've enter crazy town. I got lost looking around for the cafe. So I asked some lady for directions. There is this distinct accent you can detect from talking to them. It's a mix of rich snobby accent and annoying confused acc- ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ ƬΣЯMIПΛƬΣD BY ƬΉΣ ᄃΛPIƬӨᄂ ӨПᄂIПΣ ΛᄃƬ 'DAY ?: Prosecution So, it's been a while since I wrote. Why? Well durring my last writing session I was stormed by men in suits. Next thing you know I'm waking up in a labor camp. As I awoke dazed to what just happened I quickley checked my body for anything left. They've 'taken everything but my cellphone. Some luck. Although it had a limited battery and I needed to save if for a good time. I met an old man in the camp named Markus. He lead me through what goes in and out of this camp. This camp was not just a camp to store traitors and rebels, but anybody that questioned a better life somewhere else. I sneaked out durring lunch if you can even call it lunch. Anyway, I used my phone to call some agency's. They located me and released me from the horrid place. What may seem like a city full of unique features is really a place that strives for good looks. I am in protective services until further notice. All I can say is be ware of what you do and say within the capitol. Freakin Eurasian wannabes. 'You Bastards My Family was gone after I returned home from the office. I called my wife but nothing turned up. Kids were gone, dog was gone, wife missing, I wondered the the streets freaking the hell out. I asked my neighbors and they said they've seen a black van outside for a bit in the front for a bit but suspected them of cable or cleaners of some sort. In my head I thought of kidnappers. But before I left to report a kidnapping, my nieghbor said he seen a red logo upon the tires of the van. Instantly I thought of ISREAL'S '''well being. Mark my words I will eat you for dinner.-Signed your lovely fan Riku '''GOOO TOOO HELLL YOUUU PIGS